


the deep end

by rileyhart



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Gen, and maya's the one he's running too, zay's got a cruuussshhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: “Wow, you really like her, don’t you?““It's like... I'm in the deep end, and I'm sinking."





	

Maya was lying on her stomach in her bed, doodling some plants in a notebook Riley gave her when her phone went off. She almost ignored it, she wasn’t really in the mood to talk to people, but it was the text tone Zay had set for himself, which in fact was just a recording of Zay saying: You’re favourite guy just texted you! Reply now, Hart!

She reached over and unlocked it.

 _Can we talk?_ was all the text said.

 _sure…??_ she replied, wondering what on earth was so important that he had to ask to talk about it instead of just talking about it.

 _can I come over?_ he responded almost immediately.

_Now?_

_Yea_

_Where are you?_

_Outside your door_

She didn’t reply to the text, and instead chucked her phone down, and went to the door. “Why didn’t you just knock?” She asked Zay, as she unlocked door.

He shrugged, walking in. “I dunno, I just… wanted to make sure you were here, I guess,”

He sat down on Maya’s couch, tapping his fingers on his leg distractedly. “Where’s your mom and Shawn?”

“Out.” Maya sat down next to him.

“So why aren’t you at Riley’s?”

“She’s with Lucas… buuuut I think you know this, because otherwise you’d be talking to him and not me.”

“No, it’s you I need to talk to,” he said seriously.

“Okay then go, what is it?”

“When you realised you liked Lucas, what…“ he frowned and sighed, “what did you do?”

“I didn’t like Lucas, remember? I just wanted to make sure he was good-“ but Zay rolled his eyes, and held up a hand to stop her.

“Maya, you and I both know that’s bullshit,” he said.

She opened her mouth to protest, but shut it when she couldn’t think of anything to say.

“When you realised you liked Lucas, what did you do?” he repeated.

“I didn’t do anything, not till Texas when, well… you were there,”

“But like, did you always know you liked him, or did it just hit you suddenly?” Zay asked.

“Hit me suddenly,” she responded, sounding unsure of where this conversation was going. “Why, why do you want to know this?”

Zay ignored her question. “And when you realised, what did you do?”

“Nothing. Riley still liked him, and he liked her. And my friendship with Riley will always be first, and I didn’t want to do anything to jeopardise that.” She told him firmly. “Zay, why are we talking about this?” she asked again after a moment.

He took a deep breath. “I think- no, I know I like Izzy.”

What ever Maya had been expecting, it wasn’t that. “Smackle?”

“Yeah,”

“You like Smackle?”

“Yes!”

“When?”

“It just kinda hit me, today.” Zay told her.

Maya frowned. “Wait, you were with Smackle today?”

“Yeah,”

“You hung out with her today? Like, alone?”

Zay nodded. “Yeah, we hang out alone all the time,”

“I didn’t know that,” Maya frowned again.

“Well we’re both the outsiders of the group,”

“You’re not the outsiders,” she protested lamely.

“Yeah we are, but that’s okay, because we have each other,” he smiled softly.

“Wow, you really like her, don’t you?“

“It's like... I'm in the deep end, and I'm sinking."

“Did you feel like that with Vanessa?” she asked after a moment

He shook his head.

“Wow,” Maya repeated, “you really like her”.

“She likes Farkle though,”

“She might like you too,”

“No, she’d say something. She’s honest,” Zay said.

“So what are you gonna do?” Maya asked.

Zay sighed. “I don’t know, that’s why I needed to talk to you.”

“Well, what’s more important? Your friendship with Farkle and Smackle or being honest with both of them?”

“I know I don’t want to stop being friends with either of them, ever,” Zay said firmly.

“Well then, I guess you have your answer,” Maya replied quietly.

“So nothing changes then?” he asked her.

“Do you want it to change?”

Zay thought of Isadora and he thought of Farkle. “I guess not,” he said sadly.

They were silent for a moment. “Do you wanna watch some Brooklyn Nine-Nine?” Maya asked, smiling—she knew it was one of his favourite shows.

He grinned. “Yeah, that’d be awesome,”

“Hey, what are friends for?“


End file.
